<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 shades of X by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955519">50 shades of X</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor XXX [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Charles Xavier, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Flirts, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Charles You Slut, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, M/M, Top Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik knowing how it feels to be bottom for once after a brief discussion with a very naughty book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor XXX [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 shades of X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"That's the last of the children in bed and hope they remain there for the rest of the evening." Charles smiled as he walked into their bedroom. It had been one of those days and all he wanted was to curl up in bed with Erik so he was delighted to find him already laying in bed, reading. /You look beautiful darling./ he whispered telepathically as he slipped out of his cardigan and hung it up in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Erik was so focused on reading his book that he didn't notice that Charles was entering the room. He was heavily invested with this,50 shades of grey, book that he...confiscated from one of the students officially. Although he will never admit this out loud that the student in question was a member of his book club and the only reason the kid was reading it so he could heavenly criticize the book itself and then compare it to the terrible movie. Although Erik will admit that the book itself had...some good ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you reading?" Charles asked as he changed from his clothes and into pajamas. It wasn't a particularly cold night so he pulled on a pair of shorts and left his chest bare before he moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Fifty Shades of Grey? Did you confiscate that book from Jeffrey?" he smiled. "Is it any good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik's face turned red. "Agh!" He said clearly embarrassed. "Oh Charles....hi," he said sheepishly. "Yes um Jeffery was reading this dirty book so I took it because he is….young. WAY too young to read such things," Erik said clearly lying. "I...can see why middle-age moms find it enjoyable," Erik said closing the book and looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles smiled, feeling his embarrassment and enjoyed the slight pinking of Erik's cheeks. "You shouldn't waste your time lying to a telepath darling." he teased and leaned over to kiss him gently. "Is it any good? I must confess I don't know much about it except that it has plenty of sex and bondage." he reached out to pick up the book from Erik's lap and turned it over to read the blurb on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes..you are right. There's much sex. Lots of bondage." Erik said. He then still can't help but image those....filthy images. Him on the bottom....and Charles on top. Dominating him. Kissing every mark and scar of him. Usually what Erik does to Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles looked up from the book, seeing flashes of Erik's thoughts and was surprised. It wasn't something they ever really talked about. Charles wasn't a prude. He enjoyed sex and always had. They talked about sex often but Erik had never told him that he wanted to bottom and Charles had simply figured he preferred to top. "Do you like the idea of that?" he asked carefully, testing the waters. He didn't know if Erik meant for him to see those thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik flushed with red again. "I...maybe," Erik said whispers. Then he closed his eyes. "Yes." Erik finally admits. "It...might be nice. To see what makes you moan when I top." Erik said. Charles reached out and stroked his cheek gently. "You're enchanting when you blush darling," he whispered with a smile. "I'd love to top," he admitted. He was a vers so he had always enjoyed both. He had thought about topping with Erik but had been reluctant to ask before. "Have you ever been topped?" he asked, although he knew the likely answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I never let anyone top me before." Erik said softly. "Never trusted anyone. Never let anyone in." He said. Truth be told he never wanted to seem...vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles hummed softly at that. He would be Erik's first. He rather liked that idea. "But you trust me?" He asked gently, although he knew Erik did. "I let you in my life. I let you in my mind. I let you in my life. If I didn't let you in my body...I want this Charles. I always wanted this. I was always afraid to ask. Didn't know how." He said softly."You never have to be afraid of telling me or asking me for anything." Charles stroked his cheek before he leaned forward and kissed him gently. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or give to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I...never did this with anyone before. But I know you are trustworthy. I know you're...safe./ Erik tells him mentally. /Yes darling. You can trust me completely./ Charles assured him. /I want this too./ he kissed him again, firmer this time. /I...want to try it if you don't mind./ Erik said. /Could you be gentle with me? PLEASE?/ he said finding himself begging. He always knew he never had to beg with Charles. But this is a very new territory for him. Even though he asked. He is still nervous. /I don't mind at all. I want to do this Erik, as much as you do./ Charles assured him gently and pressed a kiss against his temple. /I promise that I'll be gentle and we can stop at any time or go even slower if you want./ he stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. /I'd never hurt you Erik./ Charles said. /I know. This is a huge step for me. But I'm...willing to do this./ Erik said looking back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/So am I./ Charles whispered back gently and kissed him again. /No bondage this time. I want you to be able to move around as you want. But next time./ he pressed an image of Erik with leather bonds around his wrist secured firmly to the bed./Kinky bastard is what you are!/ Erik said rolling his eyes. Then he slowly started to undress. "No. Let me." Charles kissed him gently before he unbuttoned Erik's shirt slowly, pressing kisses against his skin as it was exposed. "Just relax for me," Charles said. "Okay," Erik said softly. Letting Charles take charge and hand over control to him. /You're beautiful./ Charles pressed into his mind, opening the last button and tugging the shirt open. There was a smattering of scars along his chest and abdomen. Mostly from Shaw, some from often attacks. /You are stunning Erik./ he kissed a scar and then another. /Thank you./ he said softly moaning quietly as his touch. /it's nice of you to say that./ he said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/It's the truth./ Charles said gently, stroking his fingers down a scar across his abdomen. /You're perfect./ He tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Even with my scars?/ Erik asks with a frown. /You like my scars?/ he asks. /Even with your scars./ Charles pressed another kiss against the puckering of his skin. /I hate knowing what happened to you, what you went through./ he trailed his fingers down the scar along his hip bone. /But you are beautiful Erik./ Charles repeats again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik groaned and watched him touch his scars. The scars that he came to hate all these years. Charles the only person who likes his scars. /I know you hate them but when I see them, I see you. Everything that happened to lead us to the meeting./ he leaned down and pressed a kiss against his hip bone. /I can't imagine my life without you Erik./ The telepath admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Kiss my body some more. Pretty please?/ he asks softly liking what he is doing. /Anything you want./Charles peppered kisses along his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, hips. /This...feels very nice./ Erik admits to moans softly at him. /Doing a wonderful job of it so far./ Erik said looking at him. /I'm glad to hear it./ Charles pressed a kiss against his hip before he moved back up Erik's body and kissed him deeply, using his own body to press Erik into the mattress. Erik looked up at Charles. /You are...really enjoying this./ he jokes. Then he moans as Charles becomes more dominant. /Very much so and I want you to enjoy this too./ he pushed his hips against Eriks to rub their cocks together through their pants and moaned softly. /Fuck./ he groans. /too many clothes./ he mutters. /Off./ he managed to say. He groaned again but a little bit louder. /Cheeky bastard./ he mutters. /Cock tease./ he said with a low growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Oh darling, I've barely started./ Charles kissed him deeply before he pulled back and moved down his body. He placed kissed and soft bites against every inch of his skin. /Beautiful. Stunning. Perfect./ he whispered every so often into Erik's mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/I'm sure you say that to all the german metal benders./ Erik said finding time between moans to make a joke. /No. Just you. It's only ever just you./ Charles whispered softly, tracing his tongue along a long thin scar near his naval. Erik groaned and closed his eyes. This...feels pleasantly nice. Mainly because it's Charles who is touching him. Charles pressed a kiss against the tip of the scar. "Beautiful," he whispered against his skin. "Thank you," Erik said softly. He always did found it nice when Charles called him that."You don't have to thank me for that, it's the truth," Charles whispered, peppering kisses below his navel as he tugged his pants down to reveal his hardening cock and he hummed softly. "I love you," Erik whispers softly. But he knows that Charles can hear him with his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too darling," Charles whispered softly, pressed a kiss below his naval. He reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroked him slowly. Erik couldn't help but moan Charles touching him there. /Fuck./ he said mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hold yourself back. Not from me." Charles watched him closely, deepening their telepathic connection. He wanted to be able to hear every thought Erik had. /Oh God Charles./ he said. /Your hand feels so good./ he said. Charles smiled as he stroked the tip with his thumb. Erik was stunning like this. /Oh what mighty hands you have./ he said clearly enjoying the handjob he's being given. /I know what you like darling./ Charles stroked him, applying more pressure now. Erik gasped as Charles put more effort. /Yes you always did. Telepath powers are damned./ he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles smiled. /My powers help, although you've always been rather responsive to my touch./ he pressed a kiss just above his cock. /You're one to talk!/ Erik said rolling his eyes. /You're just as bad as I am./ he said. /Oh I'm an absolute slut for you darling./ Charles smiled up at him. /So you admit it./ he said. /You're lucky I love you./ Erik said. /Oh I have no trouble admitting what you do to me./ Charles whispered softly before he leaned down and licked across the head of his cock. /I'm absolutely wrecked for you./ Charles said. Erik gasped then moaned as Charles started to give Erik one of his blowjobs. /Practice makes absolute fucking perfection./ Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Then I should be beyond perfect./ Charles teased as he licked the head again before he took the tip into his mouth and started to suck slowly. Erik groaned as Charles was doing this to him./You bloody are!/ he said. /Thank you darling./ Charles stroked his thighs gently, moving his mouth up and down his shaft and sucked. /The way you do that feels nice. Stroking my thighs like that./ he said. /You feel good./ Charles pressed into his mind as he took his cock deeper into his mouth. /Fuck/ he said as he can feel that perfect wet heat pleasing him. /That's it./ Charles hummed around his cock. Erik was so beautiful like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Verdamnit./ Erik mutters as he is dangerously close into swearing in german. /Let go, Erik. Don't hold back. Not with me./ Charles whispered telepathically as he licked down the length of his shaft. /Scheisse/ he said. /Ich Brauche Dich/ he can't help himself now. His brain switched over to his mother tongue. Charles moaned because he loved to hear Erik truly lose control and switch into German. /Beautiful./ he licked across the tip of his cock as his hand moved to stroke his balls in time with his licks. /Charles Ich werde nicht lange dauern. Ich bin Nah./ he said. He doesn't know how much longer he will last because of Charles. Then again he was always so good with his mouth. Charles moaned, his own cock hardening as he felt Erik's control start to slip. He was so beautiful, so perfect like this. /Don't hold back darling. Let me feel and see all of you./ he pressed into his mind as his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. He soon released himself into Charles' mouth. /Verdamnit/ he said still swearing in German. Charles licked and lapped and swallowed. /Perfect. You taste so good!/ Erik groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Erik regains his composer. He switches back to English again. /Fuck. God Charles./ he said softly. His eyes were still shut. /oh god./ he said. /Hmm I'm not sure I'm quite a diety./ Charles laughed softly before he moved up the bed and kissed him deeply. /Or perhaps I am./ He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/A god among insects. Never let anyone else tell you differently./ Erik said opening his eyes and slowly rubbing his face. He can taste himself on Charles's mouth. /Hmm and never let you forget it./ Charles teased gently, gently licking his way back into his mouth. /Beautiful./ Charles said softly. /Yours./ Erik tells him. /I love you so much./ he said. /Yes, you're mine./ Charles growled softly, stroking his hair. /Forever and always. I love you too./ He said. /I feel safe. In your arms I feel very safe./ Erik admits. /You make me feel safe./ he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/You are safe with me Erik. Always. I'll never let anyone harm a hair on your head and anyone who tries will answer to me./ Charles said as he pressed a kiss against his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Charles moaned, kissing him deeply before he reached over to the nightstand for the jar of lubricant. /You're beautiful Erik and all mine./ he whispered before he moved down his body slowly, pressing kissed and nips and bites before he settled between his legs and spread them wider. /Just relax for me darling./ he opened the jar and spread some lube on his finger before he gently just pressed it against his hole. Erik did as he said. He relaxed. He then gives himself to his Charles. /God./ he said softly. /Your touch is magic./ he said. /Thank you darling./ he whispered as he teased his entrance before he pushed his finger inside him slowly. He moans softly. He is at Charles' mercy and he is absolutely loving it. /That's it./ Charles whispered softly. He was so tight and he moaned softly at the thought of that tight heat around his cock. He pushed his finger in deeper, moving it back and forth before he withdraws, putting on more lube before he added a second finger inside him. He closed his eyes again. /God Charles. You finger fucking me feels so good./ he said letting the sensations take over him. Charles moaned as he felt Erik's arousal deepen and spread again. He focussed and could feel his own finger stretching him and he shivered. /My cock will feel better./ he whispered as he stretched him, scissoring his fingers before he twisted them inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I believe you./ Erik said. /Considering you are the first man. The only man I let do this to me. Your word means everything to me./ he said. /I better be the first and last man to ever do this to you./ he whispered telepathically with a growl. Erik was his and he couldn't stand the idea of anyone else touching him. /That's it./ he stretched him further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Do you truly believe that I would give out my trust so easily?/ Erik asks. /To let someone else besides my beloved telepath make love to me like you're about to?/ Erik asks. /Honestly Charles. Do you truly think so little of me./ he asks clearly teasing him. /No, I trust you completely. I'd just hate to have to kill someone because they dared touched what was mine./ Charles whispered, giving a few more pushes with his fingers before he withdraws. He added more lubricant on his fingers and drizzling it against his hole before he pushed three fingers inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  /Charles I'm yours and only yours./ Erik tells him again. /Your fingers feel good. So good inside of me./ he said moaning a little louder. /That's it. Just relax for me./ Charles whispered gently as he twisted his fingers inside him, feeling him loosening. /Would you like the idea of me killing anyone who dared touch you?/ Charles asks. /I admit. I'm a bit turned on by the concept. But I wouldn't dare want you to waste your abilities like that./ he said. /Oh? What would you have me do with my powers that wouldn't be wasteful./ Charles whispered softly as his finger brushed against his prostate. /Be in here. Be in my mind. My mind is yours my love./ he tells him. Charles moaned at the acknowledgment. /Yes, your mind is mine./ he agreed. /It's perfect and anyone who dared touch it will suffer the consequences./ Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> /Now make love to me. Please. I want you inside of me./ Erik said pleading him to enter him. /Eager are we?/ Charles teased gently, giving his fingers another twist before he pulled out. /yes. And it's your god damn fault. You wonderful bastard!/ Erik said with a growl clearly anxious. Charles laughed. /Good. I want you begging for me./ He stroked his hole before he moved to cover his cock with lube. He didn't want to hurt him. /Well Congratulations you got what you wanted!/ Erik said absolutely desperate for Charles' cock. /I usually do./ Charles teased and then moved to press against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> /Tell me what you want. I want to hear it./ Charles tells him. /I want you inside of me. I want you to make love to me. I want you to be gentle with me./ Erik said with looking at him opening his eyes. /Darling./ Charles whispered telepathically before he pressed his cock against his hole. /Tell me if I hurt you./ He said gently, although he would be able to feel it./As if you ever could. Besides you know me. My body has a high tolerance for pain dear./ Erik said softly. /That isn't the point./ Charles whispered before he started to push inside him slowly. /Fuck./ he hissed. He felt so good. Erik then groaned as Charles FINALLY entered him. /You feel so good inside of me./ he moans softly. /I love you./ he said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I love you too./ Charles whispered before he pushed deeper, almost painfully slow until he was fully inside. Erik looked at him in the eyes. /Oh God Charles. Nice. So very nice./ he said enjoying the telepath inside his mind and body. Charles gazed down at him before he kissed him deeply. A hand stroking his hair before he started to thrust, long and slow inside him. /Oh God./ he said wrapping his arms around him. /Keep going. Don't stop./ he said. /I won't./ he whispered telepathically before he thrust into him, harder and deeper now. /You feel so good on my cock./ he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I love you. I love you so much./ he tells him softly. /oh god Charles./ he moans at his pace. /You feel so good./ Charles whispered, thrusting into him again and again. Erik then wraps his legs around Charles's waist moaning louder as he does so. /Oh god Charles./ he said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles moaned at the way Erik moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Baby./ he whispered, peppering kisses against his jaw./Verdamnit schalts/ he said swearing in German. /Charles keep going./ he said clinging onto him. Charles moaned at the encouragement and snapped his hips harder now. /You feel so good Erik. So good./ he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Oh Charles./ he said he then couldn't help but moan his name again. Louder this time. /That's it. Let go, Erik. Don't hold back. Not with me. Never with me./ Charles whispered, slamming into him harder. /Charles I...I love you./ he said trying to form words together. /I'm not going to last much longer. I'm close Charles. Fuck I'm almost there./ he said on the brink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles moaned. /I love you. I love you./ he pressed into his mind as he thrust into him deeper again and again. He reached down to stroke Eriks cock. As Charles touched him. He only let a few strokes in before finally letting go into Charles' hand./Fuck./ he said. Charles moaned as Erik spilled into his hands. His hole tightened around his cock and he gave a few more thrusts before he came into Erik with a cry and shudder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik gasped as Charles filled him up. /Oh God./ he said. "I love you." He said out loud. Charles hummed softly, catching his breath. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Erik's. "I love you too," he whispered softly."That was nice," Erik said. "Better than I expected," he admits. /I'm very pleased to hear that darling./ he whispered and pressed another kiss into his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So….you said next time you wanted to try leather?" Erik said out loud. "Well, I don't want you using metal. I want you completely at mercy." Charles said. Erik's face turned red at the concept. "Thought you might like that." Charles smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it!</p><p>I seriously hope that the translation is right</p><p>Verdamnit/Damn it </p><p>Scheisse/Shit</p><p>Ich Brauche Dich/I need you </p><p>Ich bin Nah/ I am close</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>